Just One Thing
by HeartbreakSoldier
Summary: A POV from a boy who moves to La Push only to turn into a wolf.  This story goes through the problems and events that occur to make a normal teenage boy into a shapeshifter. A wolf.


Chapter. 1

The Beginning. 

'I'm so sorry, they didn't make it.'

Hunter Jones looked up at the nurse with red eyes and nodded, after all, what could he do? He only had his older brother, Dean, who was nowhere to be seen and his younger sister, Kayla, left now. Kayla was already in tears crying on his shoulder. He put an arm around her and stood up, he had to be strong, for Kayla's sake. He stood up. 'Thank you, I appreciate you trying. Is it alright if we, say…' he couldn't bring himself to say the word "goodbye", it was as if saying it made it final. And that his parents really were dead.

'Of course, dear, take as long as you need. Is there any family we can call for you?

'Yeah. There's my older brother, Dean.'

'We should have his number on record if he's related, I'll send him in when he gets here.'

Hunter nodded and muttered under his breath 'doubt he'll show.' Kayla, who would usually chastise Hunter for saying such things about their brother stayed silent. Hunter looked down at her and stroked her hair. 'You don't have to go in there, if you don't want to.' Whispered Hunter.

Kayla shook her head quickly, took a deep breath and wiped away her tears. 'No. I want to go in there. I want to see them, one last time.' Her voice trembled on the last part. Hunter admired her, she was only two years younger but she was acting so much braver then what he felt. Hunter nodded and took her hand before leading her towards the Trauma Room door. Hunter took a deep breath and placed his hand on the door knob and looked at his sister. Her light brown hair and become knotted and messy, her usually amazingly green eyes were red from crying, and her mascara was smudged under her eyes. To Hunter she still looked beautiful though. Admittedly, Hunter and Kayla had never been the best brother and sister. Dean was always the peace-keeper, the one who got along well with both and brought them together. Since he left, over a year ago though, Hunter and Kayla were brought together like never before. They knew what it was like to lose one sibling, they didn't want to lose another.

'Are you sure you want to do this?' Asked Hunter.

Kayla nodded in reply. 'I need to see them'

Hunter nodded and turned the handle opening the door. Before him were his parents, he felt Kayla's grip tighten on his. His mother, whom Kayla looked exactly like, lay there, her skin pale white with more cuts and bruises then Hunter, before this day, could have imagined. Her face, her kind, friendly face looked peaceful but un natural as though it were still writhed in pain. The doctors had not yet removed the tubes from her mouth and a part of her hair had been shaved off where the doctors had tried to stop the bleeding in her brain. Hunter tried not to wince.

'I'm sorry. I can't so this.' Kayla said and ran out the door. Hunter looked in her direction then back to his father. Even in his old age he looked like Dean, but now, his face was so cut up it was nearly impossible to tell who it was. The doctors had stitched the major cuts, but the others were too small. His head went through the windscreen. Hunter knew it. Dean had removed the airbags just before he took off, so he had spares for his 1972 Mustang. His family could have easily been able to afford a newer car, but Dean preferred to find old, abused cars and fix them up.

His father was the head of the business company 'Jones' Industry' who was voted last year, number 1 in Australia. To say he was good at his work was an understatement. He had a friendly looking face and what was arguably the best 'cheesy' smile in the world, possibly in history.

Hunter walked further into the room and held his mothers hand. It felt icy cold. He remembered the last thing he said to her. It was so horrible he couldn't believe he actually said it. He pulled out a chair and sat down. He wanted to pretend so badly that he was a little kid again, back when life was simple, when he could cuddle into his mothers arms when he cut his leg, or when his father was so strong he could through him as higher than ever imaginable. He wanted to crawl into bed with his parents, close his eyes, and have everything go away, like nothing ever happened, like he suddenly didn't have all this weight put on to his shoulders. But he did. And he had his sister to look after. Hunter kissed his mother cheek, then his fathers, and took one last look at them before walking out the door.

Hunter looked down the crowded corridor of the hospital wing. There were sick people everywhere. Hunter wondered where there families were, outside in the waiting room? Sitting at a café, unaware of anything being wrong with their loved one? Grieving for the news they knew they were about to hear?

'Excuse me? Mr. Hunter Jones?' Hunter turned around only to be faced with the nurse who had promised to call his brother. 'Yes?'

'I'm sorry, I couldn't get in touch with your brother'

'Figures' muttered Hunter, he knew he should have never hoped to contact him.

'Is there anyone else I could call?' Asked the nurse, she sounded very concerned. Hunter shook his head and looked away.

'The rest of our family are in America. I'll take care of Kayla, and try get hold of Dean.'

The nurse smiled sympathetically. 'I'm sorry' She placed a hand on Hunter's shoulder 'I really am.'

Hunter shrugged it off looking at her again. She looked fairly young, as though it were her first day on the job but Hunter knew she spoke too professionally to be new. She had short, brown hair and radiant blue eyes. Her smile was kind, in fact, if it were a different situation, Hunter would have probably asked her if she'd want to go get a drink. Hunter felt a hand on his elbow and turned to see Kayla.

'Kayla' Hunter was surprised to see her here; he expected he would have to run around the entire hospital looking for her. He hugged her tightly and whispered in her ear 'Are you okay?' Kayla gently pushed him away

'Of course I am, Hunter. Don't be silly' She smiled; anyone would think it were real, but Hunter knew better. It was forced. Hunter nodded. 'I have some forms to fill out then we'll go, meet me in the car?' said as Hunter as he held out the keys. Kayla nodded and started to walk in the direction of the car park. Hunter turned back to the nurse.

'What do I have to sign?'

Hunter stepped out of the hospital and took a deep breath. He hated hospitals, always had. He couldn't stand the smell, it was too sterile too clean, it was unnatural.

Hunter spotted his BMW and jogged over to it, he needed to get out of that place, needed to clear his head. He opened the door to the drivers seat only to see Kayla crying. Hunter sighed and put an arm around her. 'We're gonna be okay, Kayla' Hunter said, trying to stop his voice from shaking. Honestly? He didn't know who he was saying it to more, Kayla or himself. Kayla nodded

'I suppose they didn't get a hold of Dean, then huh?' Asked Kayla quietly as she took Hunter's arm off of her. Hunter shook his head.

'I'm sorry, Kayla. I guess he doesn't want to know us.'

'That's not true.' Replied Kayla sharply.

'C'mon Kayla. When was the last time you spoke to him?'

Kayla stayed silent.

'Kayla?' Hunter said warningly.

'I spoke to him earlier today… He was with mum and dad.' Her voice trembled a little when she said Mum and Dad. But she stayed strong. 'He said he was coming home, that he was in the car with them.'

Hunter's eyes widened. 'What?' Kayla went on though.

'Half an hour later you told me that Mum and Dad had been in a crash.'

'You're telling me, Dean was in the car when it crashed?' Asked Hunter sternly. Kayla stayed silent. Hunter ran a hand through his –as usual- messy hair. 'You're upset about today. That's all'

'I'm not crazy Hunter!' Yelled Kayla.

'I never said you were, I'm just saying, you've been through a lot today and you want Dean. I can understand why you'd think he called…'

'You're not listening to me! You never do! Never had! Why couldn't you be the one to take off? Not Dean.'

Hunter tried not to care, he knew she was just upset about today. She didn't mean what she said. Still. It hurt, he didn't know how much more pain he could take today. So he said nothing and started the car before driving home.

It felt like the longest trip Hunter had ever been on, and he'd driven Perth to Sydney on a family road trip. The tension was killing him. He pulled the car over in his usual spot in the five-car garage. It looked so unfittingly normal. Kayla's pink Volkswagen Buggy was in its usual spot next to Hunters. On the other side of Hunter's car was empty. It had been where Dean kept his car. Then Hunter's parents Volvo and SVU. The fifth spot though, was where the MG should have been. It was Dad's pride and joy. His parents were in that car when some crazy drunk collided into them. Hunter blinked back tears and slammed the car door behind him before marching into the house. He refused to let himself break down. Not here. Not now. As usual, he walked to the table and picked up the mail. It was the usual stuff, electricity bills, water bills, late Christmas cards. Hunter was about to put them back when a light blue envelope with messy writing on the front. The handwriting looked familiar to Hunter. He turned it over and read the return name. It was from Dean.


End file.
